


Until the Stars Fall from the Sky (for You and I)

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Can Be Read As Male or NB Reader, F/M, Fluff, Marked As Het But The Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is 'You', POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: There's only one thing in the world you really want, and a certain someone has promised to give it to you.Alternate fluffy ending version ofMirror, What's Inside Me?





	Until the Stars Fall from the Sky (for You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> To all the people who were mad about the way "Mirror, What's Inside Me?" ended, this one's for you. ^_~
> 
> And yes, the beginning is the exact same, literally copied and pasted from my other fic. New material starts at the linebreak.

~ Until the Stars Fall from the Sky (for You and I) ~

"How may I serve you?" the elf asks from the other side of the mirror.

Well, there's only one thing you  _really_  want, but...

"I don't think it's something you could help me with," you say, turning away from the mirror.

"Tell me," he says. When still you hesitate, he enjoins, "Indulge my curiosity."

You move to face the mirror once more. Somehow you feel like you could tell him anything, even  _this_... yet still you hesitate to actually speak the words out loud. You lift your hand and press it to the glass. He brings up his hand and presses it against the glass on his side of the barrier. If nothing were between the two of you, his palm would be touching yours.

And somehow that gives you the strength to let the words slip out.

"I just want someone to love me."

Someone. Anyone. At this point, you're not going to be picky about who.

"I will love you," he says, with a soft smile - an offer and a promise and a concession all in one.

* * *

Months pass before the two of you finally manage to concoct a spell that will allow you to pass through the mirror into whatever realm Aaravos is imprisoned in. It's not a spell that will let him out - it will be a one-way trip through the mirror from your side, and once you do this you will be trapped there also... with no way back out. But that doesn't bother you one bit. You would give anything just for the chance to be with him.

To finally feel his skin under your palm instead of just the cool glass of the mirror... that's something you've dreamed of every night since that first conversation with him, and now it's finally about to become reality.

After the spell is completed, you push through the temporarily-softened surface of the mirror.

Aaravos is there, waiting to catch you on the other side. You fall into his arms and he quickly sweeps you up into a tight embrace. As you wrap your arms around his neck, the Star Caterpillar crawls from your ear to the top of your head, then across your head to Aaravos's, where it climbs up to perch on one of his horns. The caterpillar seems as happy to be here as you are.

"Welcome back, little one," Aaravos says, and it takes you a minute to realize that he's talking to the caterpillar.

Of course, you've never been here before, so it wouldn't make sense for a comment like 'welcome back' to be addressed to you.

"And as for _you_ , my dear," he says, nuzzling your cheek. "Welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay... because I have no idea how we're going to get out of here."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually," you say, hugging him tighter. "Although I'm not really that concerned with getting out of here... wherever 'here' is, anyway. I just want to be where you are."

~end~


End file.
